Fujin (boss)
Fujin is a boss fought in Final Fantasy VIII. She is fought twice; the first time in Balamb, the second time is in Lunatic Pandora, both times alongside Raijin. Stats | 1 attacks = Aero , Remedy, Sai, Tornado , Zan | 1 info = Always drops Combat King 002. | 2 prev = Raijin (boss) | 2 bestiary = 093 | 2 next = Mobile Type 8 | 2 low min = 1 | 2 low max = 19 | 2 mid min = 20 | 2 mid max = 29 | 2 high min = 30 | 2 high max = 43 | 2 hp b = 300 | 2 hp c = 5000 | 2 str a = 65 | 2 str b = 5 | 2 str c = 60 | 2 str d = 130 | 2 mag a = 80 | 2 mag b = 2 | 2 mag c = 25 | 2 mag d = 250 | 2 vit a = 1 | 2 vit b = 40 | 2 vit c = 30 | 2 vit d = 3 | 2 spr a = 1 | 2 spr b = 3 | 2 spr c = 120 | 2 spr d = 2 | 2 spd a = 0 | 2 spd b = 2 | 2 spd c = 30 | 2 spd d = 4 | 2 eva a = 0 | 2 eva b = 6 | 2 eva c = 10 | 2 eva d = 18 | 2 ap = 10 | 2 poison = 150 | 2 wind = -100 | 2 death = 155 | 2 poison status = 155 | 2 petrify = 155 | 2 blind = 60 | 2 silence = 155 | 2 berserk = 155 | 2 zombie = 155 | 2 sleep = 50 | 2 slow = 60 | 2 stop = 155 | 2 reflect = 90 | 2 doom = 155 | 2 petrifying = 155 | 2 float = 155 | 2 drain = 30 | 2 confuse = 155 | 2 eject = 155 | 2 lvmod = 155 | 2 location = Lunatic Pandora | 2 scan = Assisting Seifer inside Lunatic Pandora. Uses support magic, as well as attack magic. | 2 mug rate = 25 | 2 drop rate = 99 | 2 low mug 1 = Megalixir | 2 low mug 2 = Megalixir | 2 low mug 3 = Megalixir | 2 low mug 4 = Megalixir | 2 low drop 1 = Megalixir | 2 low drop 2 = Megalixir | 2 low drop 3 = Megalixir | 2 low drop 4 = Megalixir | 2 low draw = Aero Cure Life | 2 low attacks = Blind, Confuse, Haste, Meteor, Metsu, Pain, Regen, Sai, Slow, Tornado, Zan | 2 mid mug 1 = Megalixir | 2 mid mug 2 = Megalixir | 2 mid mug 3 = Megalixir | 2 mid mug 4 = Megalixir | 2 mid drop 1 = Megalixir | 2 mid drop 2 = Megalixir | 2 mid drop 3 = Megalixir | 2 mid drop 4 = Megalixir | 2 mid draw = Aero Cura Life | 2 mid attacks = Blind, Confuse, Haste, Meteor, Metsu, Pain, Regen, Sai, Slow, Tornado, Zan | 2 high mug 1 = Megalixir | 2 high mug 2 = Megalixir | 2 high mug 3 = Megalixir | 2 high mug 4 = Megalixir | 2 high drop 1 = Megalixir | 2 high drop 2 = Megalixir | 2 high drop 3 = Megalixir | 2 high drop 4 = Megalixir | 2 high draw = Aero Curaga Full-life Tornado | 2 high attacks = Blind, Confuse, Haste, Meteor, Metsu, Pain, Regen, Sai, Slow, Tornado, Zan }} Battle First battle Fujin uses powerful Wind-type magic, but as soon as the party draws the Guardian Force Pandemona from her, she cannot use magic and only uses physical attacks. She is susceptible to Sleep, which grants the player the option of sleeping her and then concentrating their attacks on Raijin to defeat him first. When her HP is low, she may use Sai, an attack that reduces one character's HP to one. If a GF is being summoned, Sai will kill the GF, but not affect the character's HP. This attack has a low appearance rate, and only dangerous if Raijin is still alive. Otherwise the player has plenty of time to heal the affected character before Fujin's next turn. Second battle Fujin again uses powerful magic, among them Tornado and Meteor, which cannot be reflected and hit all party members. The player can protect against them with Shell and defensive Wind junctions. Fujin uses Meteor once per battle, after talking about her decision to help Seifer. Her status spells against the party can be prevented by summoning Carbuncle. One can cast Reflect on Fujin and Raijin to stop her barrage of supporting magic. Fujin is vulnerable against status ailments and can be debilitated by summoning Doomtrain or using Quistis's Bad Breath Limit Break. The player can also cast Sleep or junction Sleep to ST-Atk-J to make her harmless. At high levels, this battle provides a rare chance to draw Full-life. Prioritizing the party's Magic stat with junctions should help maximize the number of spells drawn. Gallery Fujin-Raijin-Battle-FFVIII.png|The battle in Balamb Hotel. FFVIII Zan.png|Zan. FFVIII Sai.png|Sai. FFVIII Metsu.png|Metsu. Fujin uses Haste from FFVIII Remastered.png|Haste. Fujin uses Meteor from FFVIII Remastered.png|Meteor. Fujin uses Tornado from FFVIII Remastered.png|Tornado. de:Fu-Jin (Boss) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VIII